1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for receiving card-like components or similar module therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electrical connectors are widely used in electronic devices to establish electrical connection between two electrical elements. As shown in FIG. 5, an electrical connector is soldered on a circuit board 1′ by surface mounting technology (SMT). The connector includes an insulative housing 2′ and a cover 3′ pivotally mounted to one side of the housing. The insulating housing 2′ comprises at least one row of terminal receiving passageways, a first receiving room and a second receiving room. A first electronic module 4′ is received in the first receiving room, and a second electronic module 5′ is received in the second receiving room. The second electronic module 5′ is attached to the first electronic module 4′ and spaced a distance from the circuit board 1′. Therefore the second electronic module 5′ exerts a tremendous and unwanted force on the first electronic module so that the first electronic module 4′ is subject to damage.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.